Nostalgia
by Kaylover15
Summary: "He looked at the empty spot next to him. It had been at least a year since it was occupied. He couldn't help but feel this sense of nostalgia." Can Phineas cope without any more projects? What can Ferb do to make it up to him, if there even is a way?
1. Giving Up Isn't Good Enough

**Note:** _Despite all my homework I couldn't help but write this when the idea popped into my head. You can blame the songs. This is NOT a one-shot! Shocking I know! Almost each chapter was inspired by a song! I'm really excited about this one! With out further ado..._

**Song: Upside Down by Jack Johnson**

He looked at the empty spot next to him. It had been at least a year since it was occupied. He couldn't help but feel this sense of nostalgia. He commenced to reminisce about past times. He missed the times he and his brother would work on the projects and invite their friends to enjoy them too.

So much had changed over the years. He and his brother had drifted apart. Isabella stopped coming around, she had finally given up on Phineas and tried to find love else where. To be truthful she was just as miserable as Phineas, she was hiding behind her new friends and lying to herself.

This all didn't happen suddenly. He could tell they were drifting apart but just pretended he had no idea and ignored it. This all began when they started doubting him. He wanted to break that fourth wall, accomplish the impossible. "Well Phineas, I know we've done some crazy things but this is just outrageous! This is just unfeasible!" He would hear things putting him down. Things he didn't want to hear. Had they forgotten everything they had done? They built a portal to mars for heaven sakes! They traveled through time, _twice_! Phineas believed they could do anything; all you have to do is put your mind to it!

_**Who's to say  
What's impossible  
Well they forgot  
This world keeps spinning  
**_

…_**And as my mind begins to spread its wings  
There's no stopping curiosity  
**_

Usually there was no putting Phineas down. He had just heard words about something being impossible, to which he would reply, "Nothing impossible if you believe you can do it!" Lately he had been getting put down. "Are you out of your mind?" "This is nonsense!" Even his brother had given up on him! "Phineas," he tried to let me down gently, which he gave up about mid-way through the speech. "Phineas one of these days I thought you would come to your senses! I've tried to give you hints, but you're so bloody oblivious! Phineas, we can not, now matter how much you believe, do everything! It's just not attainable!"

Normal people would have given up. However, we all know Phineas is far from that. He was now indomitable to show them he could do everything. He would stop at nothing, wanted to prove them all wrong.

_**I want to turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found  
**_

… _**Who's to say  
I can't do everything  
Well I can try  
And as I roll along I begin to find  
Things aren't always just what they seem**_

…_**This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste**_

Phineas spent the next couple of days trying to create on a workable project, but he couldn't, not without Ferb. Ferb was the one to create them, he was the working hand. His thoughts began to consider the previous quotes. They all crept into his head despite his previous rationality. _"Well Phineas, I know we've done some crazy things but this is just outrageous! This is just unfeasible!" "Are you out of your mind?" "This is nonsense!" "Phineas...Phineas one of these days I thought you would come to your senses! I've tried to give you hints, but you're so bloody oblivious! Phineas, we can not, now matter how much you believe, do everything! It's just not attainable!" _ He wanted to continue thinking he could do it, but he just couldn't. A thought crossed his mind that he seemed to think about, maybe he didn't miss the projects as much as he thought…maybe he missed his friends.

_**Please don't go away  
Please don't go away  
Please don't go away**_

**Note:**_ Well, what did you think? Did you like it?  
_


	2. A Great Day in the Making?

**Note:**_ This Chapter is happier than the last, but the next won't be. This one is a little shorter as well!  
_

_This part is inspired by I Run to You by Lady Antebellum. _And obviously I own niether the song nor Phineas and Ferb!

Enjoy and have a good day! :)

Feeling alone, he held back his tears. He couldn't let this happen. What happened to his promises, what happened to seizing the day? Most recently he had spent his days sitting under the tree musing about what could have been. He decided he wasn't going to surrender that easy. He went to visit someone he knew could make things a little better.

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you**_

He stood up and made his way across the street. Upon reaching the door he knocked. "Phineas," Isabella cried when she answered the door. "What are you doing here? How've you been?"

"Isabella!" He immediately grabbed her in a tight embrace; she stayed in shock and didn't move. When he realized how awkward it was he let go. "Sorry. It's just that…well…I miss you and all our old friends! I miss the projects we use to do! I miss the past!"

"Um well…wow" was all the alarmed girl could muster. She wasn't sure how to react. Her mind was racing.

"Look, I need your help. Can you find all our old friends and get them to meet me in the backyard? I want to have a day just like we use to."

"Umm sure," she replied.

"Great, thanks!" He was genuinely excited. He has about halfway down the street when he was stopped by a voice.

"Phineas!" he turned around, Isabella was still at the door way. "Thank you."

It was his turn to be confused. "Thank you?" he reiterated back obviously bewildered. All the ex-fireside girl did was smile in return before closing the door. He knew how much the day would mean to him. He didn't know just how much it would mean to her.

After much conversing with Ferb, well Phineas did most of the talking, more like begging actually, he had finally convinced his brother into just one day of building. "This is going to be the best day ever Ferb!" he exclaimed in pure bliss. Ferb realized how much this would mean to him and couldn't help but fight a grin, seeing his brother smile made him feel good. Seeing some one has happy as a kid on Christmas day was all the convincing he needed.

**Note:** _Did you like it? Next Chapter should be out tomorrow! :)_


	3. Pity

**Note:** _This one it kind of sad! And a tad longer than the last one...sorry for that i just liked where it stops.._

_I feel alone by Nat Wolff_

_Inspired by David Nail's Red Light_

_First piece of song is red light the rest is I feel alone!_

Phineas had decided on creating a hover craft that goes faster than light speed. When his friends heard this they practically laughed in his face. "You haven't built anything in at least a year and you expect to make something that is just outright impossible!" Buford cried out before exiting the backyard. Soon other kids followed suit until all that was left was Isabella and the two brothers.

_**So this is how it ends  
This is where it all goes down  
This is what I don't love you feels like **_

…_**While my world's crashing down **_

_**(Red light)**_

Throughout the whole tirade Phineas kept his head down, as if he were a puppy dog being scolded. "Sorry Isabella, Ferb, I guess I've failed you both," he said sadly. You could see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Phineas! Since when have you ever listened to what everyone else thinks? Your Phineas Fyl," she tried comfort him but was interrupted.

"Save it Isabella. Just go home like every one else." With that he walked over to his usual spot in the backyard and sank down.

This time Ferb spoke. "I'm sorry brother. It's heartbreaking for me to see you depressed. If you would like we two could build something together."

"Save it. Ferb, Isabella could you leave I would just like to be alone!" He tried to smile but he didn't have the willpower. Ferb nodded and entered the house through the sliding doors. Isabella said her goodbyes practically inaudible and snuck out of the backyard through the gate.

_**Sometimes we smile  
To keep from frowning**_

"What could I have done wrong? Through all these years, what changed, did I change?" Phineas cried out loud. He felt all alone, by himself, and on his own. He knew no one else felt the way he did. No one else felt as depressed and miserable, not that he knew of anyways.

_**I feel alone  
With all my friends  
I feel alone  
Till the end  
I feel alone  
**_

He couldn't help but laugh at his misery, he felt sorry for himself. His laughter soon turned into a lunatic's cackle. He couldn't help but hold back a grin. He knew at this point he needed help, he need emotional help. He needed company, companionship, friendship, what he had was isolation, remoteness, and loneliness.

_**Sometimes we laugh  
To keep from crying**_

_**Sometimes we lie  
to keep from feeling  
sometimes we hurt  
to keep from healing**_

At this point, he had reached his breaking point. He stopped laughing, stopped thinking crazy and just started crying. He wasn't just crying, he was weeping, on the verge to howling. He couldn't help it.

_**Sometimes we laugh  
To keep from crying**_

Though the rest of his face stayed emotionless his eyes grew wide. He was genuinely curious as to what his brother would do next. He was watching from the window. He knew his brother needed him, he just didn't know how to help. He didn't know what to do. He could feel his own heart being ripped out and stomped on. Anyone with a heart would feel his pain. He was just an innocent boy being put through so much emotional pain. And why? Because people where careless to other people's feelings? Because people are heartless? Because people are not supportive enough? And he felt guilty, it was mostly his _own _fault.

**Note:**_ Did you like it? Next Chapter should be out tomorrow!_ :)


	4. It's a Start

Inspired by Upside down by Jack Johnson

_I'm sorry. I know now this was my fault. If I knew sooner that this would happen I would not have done what I did. I would not have let you given up. I know my apology won't solve anything, I just hope its enough to be the first step to the recovery of our relationship. _

_ -Ferb Fletcher_

He placed the letter down on the desk and read it for the tenth time. He meant every word. He wanted to change the past but knew he wouldn't be able to. He wanted to make it as heartfelt as possible. He wanted it to be believable. He wanted his brother to be like he use to. As much as he wanted it, he knew this letter wouldn't make that much of a difference. Ferb bit down on the end of his pencil, internally debating on whether it was good enough. He placed the pencil down and folded the paper. He placed it on Phineas' bed in their shared room after he pushed in the desk chair. He hoped it would at least make him stop crying. It was very out of character for his brother to waste away days sitting under the old tree crying away. Then again he wasn't the same since their projects had stopped.

Had I really been that mean? Did I have to just tell him off like that? Ferb remembered the painstaking words._ "Phineas...Phineas one of these days I thought you would come to your senses! I've tried to give you hints, but you're so bloody oblivious! Phineas, we can not, now matter how much you believe, do everything! It's just not attainable!" _As much as it hurt Phineas, it hurt him to say, he had not only told his brother off but he had also made him gave up hope. Did he have to be so mean? Ferb let his mind wander away. He lay on his own bed and stared up at the ceiling before falling asleep.

Phineas stayed under the tree crying until his eyes were blood shot. He cried until he ran out of tears. He cried until he hade given himself a headache. He plodded up the stairs and into his shared room. Upon his reach to the bed he found the letter.

His eyes drifted to his brother lying in his own bed asleep. He was right there wasn't anything, anyone of that matter, could do to change this. Phineas had finally lost hope. "Thank you, Ferb," he spoke. "I'm just going to take a nap" he said sliding into the covers. He knew his brother had probably heard him in his sleep. He was after all a light sleeper.

"It was all a bad dream! I didn't stop making projects and I didn't spend almost all of the summer doing nothing!" he cried popping out of bed like a piece of toast in the toaster. Ferb, who had woken up earlier and was reading a book, just rolled his eyes.

"You know, no matter how many times you try that it's not going to work!" he stated matter-of-factly. Phineas had tried about five times already.

Phineas sighed. "I know Ferb." He had started sniffling again "I haven't gotten a-a-ny s-sleepp….I just…I just…." He couldn't muster up the power to finish, he had started crying. Again.

"The Phineas Flynn I know wouldn't cry over this!" was all Ferb said before meeting the gaze of his book.

"Your r-r-right!" Phineas sniffled.

There was silence and Phineas sat back down and tried to sleep but he just kept turning and tossing.

Ferb tried to ignore his brother's efforts in sleeping,he couldn't just ignore his brother's pain. He tried reading his book. He read a couple of lines on the page. Immediately, he had an idea of how to cheer up his step brother.

"You should probably get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow!" his brother stated before exiting the room, book in hand. He didn't have to see his brother's face to know he left him puzzled. And it didn't help that those were the most words he had said in a while.

**Note:**_ Did you like it? bittersweet feelings when I say last chapter will be up tomorrow!:0  
_


	5. Impossible

_Note: Last Chapter! :0 This had more dialogue than i wanted but oh' well! I'm so excited about this last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a great day!_

_ Again like most of the story, inspired by Jack Johnson's Upside Down_

"No way!" Phineas cried. He was happier then he had been in a long time. He looked around. He saw the projects they had made long ago, were rebuilt. "Thanks guys!" Ferb smiled, all the thanks he needed was seeing his brother smile. "But how?"

"Well it was all Ferb. He was the one who thought of this!" Isabella stated. She too was smiling just as widely as Phineas.

"I'm sorry for the other day, I'm sorry for everything. We all are. I just didn't-" Buford was cut of. He looked over at his interrupter to give her a nasty look, but she beat him to it. Her look said "_shut up before you ruin it!"_ She then turned back to Phineas.

"I missed you Phineas. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you the day I started missing you- and well Ferb and the projects- well you know!" Isabella rambled on.

"But what about you're other friends? Why now guys? Why now? Is it because I was sad? If that's the reason I…" Phineas was cut off.

"They day our projects stopped I missed it. I was going to do this for your birthday, but I figured now was just a good a time as any." Ferb spoke this time.

"My friends were shallow! I didn't like them! I lied to myself! Oh Phineas I was stupid! I just want things to go back to normal! " Isabella meant every word. She waited by the phone every day after there projects stopped. She was constantly checking her window to see if she could see a project being built. She wished and hoped every night before bed that things would go back to normal.

For once Phineas was speechless. His brother and friends had made all of the projects including the hovercraft. "I…I don't….I don't know what do say! I'm just so happy! I could hug you all!" and with that he gathered them all for a group hug. Come on guys! We have to use all these before they disappear!" he stated excitedly pointing to all the projects lined up in the backyard.

They all hopped into the hovercraft and Phineas got the drivers seat. "Thanks again guys! I really appreciate this! I just wish you would have done this earlier before I wasted half my summer…" he was rambling.

"Hurry Phineas, we have a lot of stuff to do and not much time!" Isabella replied anxious.

"Okay, Okay!" Phineas surrendered in defeat and playfully raised his hands before starting up the hover craft. He then turned to his brother. "Say Ferb, How did you do all of this in a day? Is it not impossible?"

His brother's words brought so much joy not just to Phineas but Ferb, Isabella, and the rest. They knew things would soon return to normal, well their version of it anyways. He recited the much know words with complete bliss. "Nothing is impossible if you believe you can do it!"

…_**Who's to say  
What's impossible  
Well they forgot  
This world keeps spinning  
And with each new day  
I can feel a change in everything**_

…_**.I want to turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found  
I'll share this love I find with everyone  
We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs  
I don't want this feeling to go away**_

_**Who's to say  
I can't do everything  
Well I can try  
And as I roll along I begin to find  
Things aren't always just what they seem**_

…_**.Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found  
I don't want this feeling to go away**_

_**Please don't go away  
Please don't go away  
Please don't go away  
Is this how it's supposed to be  
Is this how it's supposed to be**_


End file.
